Eternal Bonds
by J.D.Sempai
Summary: "But, the good news was that his time limit of waiting was almost over. Soon, he could travel from his world into the human world. Soon, he could take his first trip to find his mate."
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I started this story about eight different times, and I thought that I could have made it for Halloween, my favourite holiday! I'm a bit late, but the sun has not risen, so it is still All Hallow's Eve! :D So, here we are! A Halloween-y type story, and I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

**Eternal Bonds**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

The small, cobble-stoned street city slept peacefully in the pre-dawn air, when the light from the sun had just begun to change the skies brilliant colours that lived only in an artist's fantasy. The shadows began to hide from these morning rays, taking their places in alleyways, behind buildings, and trees. The sun began to peek over the horizon, illuminating the small towns. The buildings, foundations from all different eras of time and places, slowly began to yawn, and let the warm sunlight bathe their spacious insides, announcing the start of a new day. Soon enough, the sun jumped off of the horizon, and into the cloudless sky, gripping onto the robin-egg blue, shining cheerily because it was in its rightful place once more.

Sunlight, warm and golden, flitted through large balcony windows of the large manour in the vampire neighborhood at the east edge of town, closest to the Dragon Preserve that lay in a valley only scant yards away. The lavishly decorated bedroom illuminated, rousing the sleeping beast that lay beneath soft and thick blankets, fit for royalty. A deep groan shattered the early morning silence as the vampire rolled over to face away from the blinding sun, and sat up in bed, the soft blankets pooling around his waist. Locks of blood-red hair stuck up in every which was as he blinked rouge eyes, trying to get accustomed to the sudden light. A pale and calloused hand reached up and rubbed the sleep from his eye as he woke. Eustass Kidd sighed – he really hated mornings. Yet, he knew that he had to get up and start the day, like he did every day. And today was a big day. So, even though he was comfortable, he still flung the blankets off of his naked and pale body. He swung strong legs over the side of the bed, and slid onto the floor. A cold chill darted up his spine, causing him to shiver. He walked over to the windows, directly into the sunlight, a smile spreading across his lips as the golden warmth caressed his skin. When he was warm again, the redheaded vampire padded over to his lavishly carved wardrobe. He tugged a door open, and pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans, and then a white-t-shirt. He opened a drawer located at the bottom of the wardrobe, and pulled out a pair of black boxers and socks.

* * *

As the sun rose higher into the sky, shining merrily, happy to be waking and warming the world, Kidd slipped into his boots, shoved a pair of fire-resistant, brown work gloves into the back pocket of his jeans, and adjusted the goggles he always wore on his forehead, making sure they kept his hair out of his face.

Silently, so as to not wake the others in the house, he slipped outside, and deeply inhaled the crisp morning air, letting it out in a puff of a breath, smiling a little when it created a small cloud. He heard noise, soft chatter, in the air – the city was starting to wake up completely. Considering that it was only seven in the morning, Kidd thought that everyone would still be in bed, dreaming, but he heard a few people awake already. The redheaded beast headed down the street, walking east, heading to the edge of town and the street. As he walked along the cobblestone street, he nodded a silent greeting to Dracule Mihawk, a fellow vampire, who was heading to the store, just like he did every morning. It was almost a ritual to nod at each other each morning, but neither ever honestly stopped to chat. On some days, the suave man had his housemates – a green-haired werewolf by the name of Roronoa Zoro, and a specter who was named Perona – in tow, but today, he was alone.

Kidd shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans, yawned softly, and licked his lips. He reached the end of the cobblestone road, and was face with a rather large, grassy hill that casted a great shadow down on him. He yawned again, before stepping off of the street, and onto a well-beaten dirt path – one that he travelled daily. The earth felt firm from so much abuse, but some dust was kicked up as well – it hadn't rained in a while, so the dirt was a bit dry. His boots made a soft thumping sound as he made his way up the hill, sunlight reaching him as he walked over the crest.

A blazing hot pillar of golden-orange flame burst past his left shoulder, but he paid it no mind – he merely moved over a little, so that his hair or shirt would not catch fire, and also so the heat wasn't so unbearable. When the flames ceased, and Kidd began to walk down the hill, a dazed dragon stood there, trembling a little. He blinked his eyes, as if he was trying to clear his vision. His hide was the colour of fresh mud, while long, white hair draped over his long neck and small head. He stood on his back legs, which were so much stronger and larger than his front pair which looked frail and weak, and almost like hands. Small, useless wings beat impatiently against the air.

"You missed me," Kidd chuckled. "Honestly, Ronny, why ya gotta try and fry me every day?"

"Sir Kidd?" The dragon – Ronald, but everyone affectionately called him either Ron or Ronny – asked, tilting his head down and to the side, so his tiny arm could scratch at his cheek. "I thought that you were a poacher!"

The pale vampire could only chuckle, and pat the old beast's neck as he walked by and further down the hill into the valley. Even though he was half blind, and daft, Ronny really looked out for his brethren, and cared for them as if they were his own young. He stood there, daily, over-looking the hill that lead to the Preserve, making sure that outsiders would not come near.

Kidd smiled as he looked out into the lush valley that made up the Dragon Preserve. This place was unique, offering almost every kind of terrain imaginable, thanks to some warlocks and witches, so that all sorts of dragons could live comfortably and prosper, away from creatures of all kinds that would wish to cause them harm. Kidd had been one of the brains behind the idea of the Preserve, and he continued to work there on a daily basis. It was a passion of his, but he could blame that on his dear Tobias.

"Daddy!" Speaking of Tobias…

The pale vampire groaned as he was tackled to the ground by a mountain of icy-white scales. He was assaulted with cold, slobbery licks, while hot breath that smelt of rotted meat washed over him.

"Oi, Tobi! I'm dying under here, man!" Kidd chuckled, and tried to push the hulking creature off of him. He was thankful when the beast complied and rose off of him.

Tobias stood on his four, strong, elegant legs, and peered down as his father, grinning, a white tail wagging happily and slamming against the ground. His hide glistened like fresh snow in the sunlight as his blue-tinted leathery wings beat at the air excitedly, but not enough for flight. Dark blue striped that looked almost like slash marks adorned the top of his back, tail, long neck and legs, while his belly and soft tissues in his neck and on the tops of his feet were protected by dark grey plates. Light blue hair trailed down his neck, back, legs, and tail, to protect him from the frigid temperatures of what is now called Greenland, Iceland, Canada, Russia, Alaska, and Antarctica in the human world. He was a species of Snow Dragons – more specifically, a Frost Dragon.

"Sorry, Daddy," the dragon grinned sheepishly, just absolutely ecstatic to see the redheaded vampire.

"It's alright," the vampire chuckled from the ground. "At least you gave me a heads up this time." Tobias dipped his head down and gently grasped the back of the pale being's shirt in between his teeth, lifting him to his feet, before pressing his massive forehead to the vampire's chest in an affectionate gesture. Kidd responded in kind, wrapping his strong arms around the dragon's muzzle pressing a gentle kiss to his scaly hide.

"So, did Jessie lay her egg yet?" The redhead asked, smiling softly. Today was a very important day for the Electric Dragon – her first egg. This was a big rite of passage in the draconian world. Kidd was always there for every birth and every hatching – he hoped that today would be no different. After all, draconian eggs are particularly delicate, and must be incubated in the perfect conditions per the species, so it was his job to take the eggs back to the Hatchery and keep and close eye on them, making sure that the babies inside had a fair chance.

"No, not yet," Tobias said, laying down on the ground, waiting for the vampire to climb on. After all, the Preserve was so big that travelling on foot, going one way, would take a month. If you wanted to walk the whole Preserve, it would take five months, so many dragons helped the caretakers out with traveling around. Kidd smiled softly, and gently patted the Frost Dragon's neck, before he climbed up onto his back, his legs dangling down behind the joints of his wings. The vampire tangled his hands into the long blue made, and gave a gentle tug – a wordless consent to take flight.

Tobias crouched down, his legs wound tight, ready to spring. He wiggled his backend a little, before leaping off of the ground, large wings beating against the air, letting the duo climb high into the sky.

The Preserve laid out before them, already abuzz with the exciting news of a new egg on the way. Sunlight shone proudly, illuminating every inch of the place, warming the frigid air slightly as they climbed higher into the sky. From this height, it was easier to see that the area was split into different regions: the Ice Lands, the Volcano, the Draconian Forest, the Lagoon, the Desert, the Savannah, the Caves in the volcano, the Marshlands, and so many others, all thanks to different compassionate magical beings. In the middle of it all stood two, large castle towers, as tall as the volcano. Each tower was connected by a large building in between them – it was all collectively known as the Hatchery. Inside, there were so many rooms, suited to every type of dragon egg's special needs. That was where all of the baby dragons were born.

Tobias headed West, towards the desert, closer to the rocky canyon that stood proudly, jutting out of the sand. Inside the many cracks, crevices, and caves within the stone of the canyon, special and strange crystals resided there. When two or more of these crystals were placed in close proximity, electricity would shoot off of them – the perfect place for Electric Dragons to call home. It was a dangerous place for anyone who could not handle the feel of a lightning bolt pulsating through their veins, which was everyone except for the Electric Dragons themselves. Kidd knew that he would never survive if he went in there – he would have to wait for Jessie to come out to him, if she could even move.

Tobias soared through the skies, circling the canyon from overhead, like a buzzard over a carcass. The crackling of electricity could be heard from a mile away in any direction, and could shoot even farther than that. Kidd assumed that the noise was a comfort to all who lived within the canyon's walls.

"Tobi, land there!" The vampire ordered, pointing at the southern western entrance of the canyon, where there were fewer Electric Crystals embedded in the stone. It was also still shady there, so Tobias could stay cool – or as cool as you could be in the desert. The Frost Dragon complied, touching down on the still-cool sand, and helped his father down off of his back. The duo stood proudly in the shadow of the canyon, scanning the dark shadows that still concealed the insides of the area. Every once in a while, a bolt of electricity would jump from one crystal to another, lighting the area up, giving a small flash of the insides – sleeping Electric Dragons, laying in the cool sand, snored softly, listening to the lightning lullaby. Both Tobi and Kidd looked at each other, and then back at the canyon – neither one would survive a trip in there.

"Mister Eustass?" A small voice called from the shadows. The voice was frail, and worried, as if frightened by the unknown.

"Jessie? Is that you?" Kidd asked, taking a small step forward, but jumped back when another bolt of lightning flashed, and struck the creature walking towards him, but she paid no mind. The bold bounced off of her, onto another crystal, and then ended, leaving the world in shadows again. Jessie stepped out of the safety of the canyon, standing proudly.

She was a beautiful creature, as most dragons were. Yet, Electric Dragons were some of the most glorious. Her golden-brown hide glistened with the electricity that flower through her veins. She was long and lanky, like Tobias, only smaller. She did not have much muscle on her, but she was still young. Her normally thin stomach was bloated, rotund and pulsating slightly. The protective scales that were upon her stomach were stretched thin and showed the veiny belly beneath them. She was a very kind dragon, and would often help Kidd if he hand business within the Electric Canyon.

"Mister Eustass," she panted, giving him a toothy, yet pained, smile. The honey-coloured beast sat down, leaning heavily on one of her back legs, trying to sooth an ache. She squirmed a little, as if something was bothering her.

"Are you feeling uncomfortable?" The redheaded vampire asked, slowly approaching her, so as to not alarm her. Electric Dragons may have been beautiful, but that shimmer in their hide could be discharged as a defense mechanism if the creature was startled in any way. Kidd decided that he really did not want to get shocked today.

"Yes, but it does not hurt," she replied, though she still squirmed.

"It might not," Kidd said, gently patting her neck. He felt the electricity pulsating through her hide and into his body – it wasn't painful by any means. It did fill him with a strange warmth, and he felt like he just drank a whole pot of coffee. "But, I'm betting that it will."

Jessie nodded, her stomach twitching, and she began to pant more intensely than before. Tobias, who was watching the scene behind his father, let out a small whimper. The vampire chuckled – the Frost Dragon always hated to see another living thing in any sort of pain. He used to cry whenever Kidd would take him home, and show him that the leaves would fall outside of the Preserve in the fall, because he thought that the trees were dying.

"Tobi, you don't have to stay," he laughed softly, before patting Jessie's neck, helping her lie down in a comfortable position, so that she was on her belly, her neck curved to face her body, while her tail was stretched out. Before he could turn and ask that the snow-white beast stay close, the dragon was already high in the sky, a whirlwind of sand and footprints being the only thing he left in his wake.

"Mister Eustass, it's starting to hurt," the golden dragon asked, panting harshly, her breath kicking up sand with every exhale. Kidd walked down, and gently placed his hands on her stomach, feeling the contractions starting beneath his fingertips. "Why does it hurt so?"

"To prove to women that they are tougher than men," he chuckled, gently rubbing her stomach, trying to alleviate some of the pain. "You'll be fine. Don't worry," he smiled up at her, patting her gently.

Her stomach rippled under his calloused hands, and she let out a low keening noise, and thick and powerful paw thumping at the still-cool sand, sending it flying and Kidd had to blink and rub his eyes so that he could see properly. The vampire pulled his goggles down over his eyes, and tightened them, before reaching behind him, and pulled out his pair of gloves, slipping them onto his hands. He gently patted her stomach, before slowly walking over to her, and patted her head – if he wasn't able to keep her calm, she could discharge and shock him, and most likely kill him. He didn't feel like dying today.

"Jessie, you have to relax," he murmured in her ear, petting her, running his left hand up and down the underneath of her jaw, while the other hand gently patted where her head and neck connected on her neck. "I know it hurts, but I can't fix it." The dragon merely growled, clawing at the sand again. Kidd patted her gently, biting his lip, and he looked over at her belly – it was time. "I know it hurts, but you have to push now."

Jessie grumbled in understanding, and nodded slightly, before clenching all the muscles in her body, and letting out a deep groan, shuddering. After a few moments, she relaxed, huffing and kicking up sand with her breath.

"That was perfect!" the vampire smiled, moving to crouch in front of her face, petting her snout, and made sure that she could see him, but more importantly, so he could see all of her. "You need to move your tail upwards, and do that again. Can you?"

The Electric Dragon groaned again, but nodded, and lifted her tail into the air, before she clenched her muscles again, and let out a low keening noise that turned into a loud roar that echoed in between the canyon walls, up into the sky, and across the desert. He heard a soft _thump_ and the shifting of sand in between the howl and the echo. Soon, the echo faded, and Jessie collapsed, completely spend, panting harshly, and kicking up sand.

Kidd gently patted her, and stood on his feet, swaying back and forth, and smiled when her eyes followed him – perfect. That meant she was still with him. Slowly, the vampire walked across the sand, towards the egg. It was trembling softly, probably from the severe temperature change, shifting slightly in the sand. The egg was a yellowish crème colour, and it was as big as his torso. Slowly, he bent down, and wrapped his arms around the egg, patting it gently, before he lifted it, and grunted – this was a heavy egg, which meant that it was a healthy little baby inside.

Carefully, Kidd brought the egg to its mother, setting it down in the sand by her head, and then he slowly backed away, hands raised so that his palms faced her – a sign that showed he meant no harm. He smiled softly when Jessie curled around her egg, nuzzling it lovingly. He watched the new mother caress her offspring, murmuring to the egg, and covered it with her scent by licking and nuzzling it – an instinct that all female dragons had when it came to their eggs, so that the other dragons would know that the egg belonged to them. The vampire looked up at the sky and saw Tobias dutifully circling in the air above, ready to transport his father and the egg back to the Hatchery. He was such a good boy.

"Mister Eustass?" Jessie's voice broke him from his thoughts, and he returned his attention towards her, giving her a kind smile. "You will take care of my baby… won't you?"

"Every day," he answered, truthfully. He always took care of the eggs as if they were his own, and watched over them every day.

Eventually, she nodded, and Kidd whistled for Tobias to come down. The Frost Dragon landed and the vampire gave Jessie one last pat, before he carefully lifted the egg into his arms, and then let Tobi lift him up by the back of his shirt, and set him into his scaly back. They both bid the Electric Dragon adieu, before heading back to the Hatchery.

* * *

Kidd had just placed Jessie's egg into a large, clear box, settled into a little nest of sand, before he shut the door. Two weak Electric Crystals were connected to the front and back of the incubator box, so that when the door was shut, the crystals would transfer lightning to the other, and to the egg, keeping it nice and happy, just like in the canyon.

"Boss!"

The pale vampire turned to see his friend and fellow helper around the Preserve jogging towards him. To put it simply, the man was a zombie – that is to say, he just wasn't alive anymore. His skin was an ashen colour, while his long dreadlocks were a light blue. He was covered in stitches and these strange marks that wrapped around his neck and down his arms. He said that the stitches were from something he called a 'car crash'. He had said that he was shot through a glass window with the power from a canon, which helped Kidd understand what he went through. Sometime ago, a witch in the neighborhood brought him back from the grave to wreak havoc on an enemy, but he was far too kind-hearted, so she dismissed him from her services – the red marks were from the summoning and binding ceremony.

"What is it, Heat?" Kidd asked, crossing his arms over his strong chest as his friend stopped in front of him.

"T-Trafalgar's on the Den-Den…," he puffed, doubled over, with his hands on his knees. Being undead made physical exercise a very difficult thing.

"Thanks, man," the redhead said, patting the zombie's back as he quickly walked out of the room, and over to the window seal, where a small snail was lazily eating a leaf. A telephone-type mechanism was affixed to the small beasts, allowing people to talk when they were many miles apart.

The vampire picked up the receiver, drawing the snail's attention to him. "Hello?" He asked, speaking into the receiver.

Almost instantly, the small mollusk's expression changed to one of a bored annoyance – the face that Trafalgar Law, his housemate, was wearing at that moment in time. "Eustass-ya," the snail said, its mouth moving to form words, but his housemate's voice came out of its mouth. "Luffy and I are going to the store. Do you need anything?"

"Some more tablets, and a pack of smokes."

"You should really quit smoking," the mollusk scolded, raising one of its tiny feelers in a threatening manner. The sight was rather cute.

"Sorry, Doc," Kidd chuckled. "Not gonna happen."

"Fine," he sighed, and the Den-Den shook its tiny head, its tiny feelers drooping, as if they were shoulders. "Anything else?"

"Nope. I'm good," the redhead said, shrugging.

"Fine. I'll see you later." Before either of them could say goodbye, the line disconnected, and the small mollusk closed its eyes, instantly falling asleep. He sighed as he placed the receiver back in its rightful place on the snail's shell. It all honestly, Kidd didn't think he could stomach any more tablets without getting sick. Sure, they kept him from dying, but artificial blood never tasted as good as the real thing. No, the best thing for a vampire was human blood. Too bad Trafalgar would never let his roommate take a cup or two from his precious mate. Luffy was fine with the idea, eager to help his friend out, but the surgeon had put a stop to that before it had even begun.

But, the good news was that his time limit of waiting was almost over. Soon, he could travel from his world into the human world. Soon, he could take his first trip to find his mate.

* * *

**Welp, that's chapter one! This story is going to be filled with my own personal theories on different monsters and beasts of myth, but normally, my ideas aren't that far off from a popular belief. I hope you all enjoyed, and please - drop be a review, and I tell me what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so, so, so, so, SO SORRY for being so late with this! It's been almost a month! I can't believe it! I mean, I did rewrite this chapter about 6 different times, but that's still no excuse! Please, forgive me for being so late, and I hope that you enjoy and can forgive me!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

By the time that the sun had set, leaving the world in a vast and beautiful display of colours that painters could only dream about, Kidd stepped outside of the Hatchery and drank in the cool night air. Above him, he heard the laughter and merriment of the Shadow and Star dragons, swirling around each other in their nightly dance – a strange display of flight that they so loved to perform for themselves. Though no one had ever seen the entirety of the dance, due to the fact that the darkness of night surrounded them during the display, the redheaded beast enjoyed the small glimpses he was able to catch as he left the Preserve each day.

He heard the sound of a snort, and a grumbling yawn, and turned to face Tobias, who was lying down next to the door of the Hatchery. He tilted his head and let out a soft sigh. "Are you leaving now?"

The redheaded beast smiled and walked towards the icy beast, gently cupping his large and scaly cheeks within his calloused hands. "Yeah, I'm heading home. Why? Wanna come with me?"

"No," the dragon sighed. He gently shook his massive head, snorting a little bit, sending a waft of warm air that smelled like rotting carcasses, but Kidd had long ago gotten used to the smell. "But, you're leaving soon, aren't you?"

The vampire chuckled softly and nodded, gently patting the beast's forehead. "Yeah, hopefully. I won't be gone for too long, and when I come back, I'll have a surprise for you."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Kidd smiled, and gently pressed a kiss to the icy beast's forehead, gently patting him. He drug his hand along the scales as he walked towards the massively white shoulders, and climbed onto the Frost Dragon's back. He settled himself quickly and tangled his hands within the blue mane. Tobias took flight into the chilly night air, staying lower to the ground so they could avoid colliding with the other dragons who were playing in the night. A cold wind blew in the sky, causing Kidd to develop goosebumps on his uncovered arms. It was difficult to talk over the wind that brush past them, so neither male said anything. But they didn't have to – just a simple touch or a look could say more than words ever would. Kidd gently ran his fingers through the blueish hair, conveying comfort to the beast, telling him that everything would be okay. As they flew, the moon decided to grace the night with her glowing presence, casting a shadow of the duo onto the ground, making the dragon's white hide sparkle like freshly fallen snow.

Soon, Tobias landed at the bottom of the hill that sat at the end of the Preserve that his father traversed over daily. He gently plucked Kidd off of his back, and gently set him on the ground, making sure that he wouldn't stumble when he let go of the smaller beast. The Frost Dragon gently pressed his forehead against the other's chest, and let out a pleased grumble that reverberated in his chest when he felt his father wrap his arms around his snout.

After a few tender moments, the duo separated, and Kidd gave the icy beast one last kiss, before he turned and began climbing back up the hill slowly, bidding Ronny farewell and peaceful dreams as he past the elderly dragon. As the vampire crested the hill, moonlight shone on his pale skin, giving him a sort of ethereal glow. He inhaled the cool, crisp night air, letting himself breathe in the night – it was much nicer on the ground then up in the frigid air. Even though vampires were fine with surviving in the daylight, they were truly creatures of the night. That was when they truly felt alive and at ease. The redhead's relaxing muscles could attest to this fact.

As Kidd walked down the familiar dirt path, down the hill that lead to the cobblestone street, he stripped out of his sweat-soaked t-shirt that was clinging to his skin, seeping all of the warmth from the pale flesh. It had been a fairly easy day, but he still felt absolutely exhausted and the stress that was weighing down on his shoulders couldn't be alleviated by the night. The thought of being able to travel to the human world… it just put him on edge. He hoped that he would be approved…

As heavy and worn work boots came in contact with the cobblestone of the street, the mansion at the very end of the street – the Nico house's – door burst open, only to reveal a man with bulging forearms, strange blue hair, and was only clad in a speedo and a Hawaiian styled shirt. He was grinning like an absolute idiot, his smile stretching from ear to ear. His barefoot tapped against the stones as he raised his arms over his head and pressed his forearms together, exclaiming "SUPER!" at the top of his lungs as the two start tattoos on his arms touched together. Nico Robin, their neighbor and friend, calmly stepped out of the house, past her husband, and nodded at the pale vampire, in a calm greeting – the complete opposite of the man.

"Good evening, Kidd-san," she smiled politely. She was dressed in a tight purple dress, trimmed with black lace that fit her perfectly in all of the right spots. Yes, Robin was an attractive woman, but she just wasn't Kidd's taste.

"Hey," he waved, feeling a bit awkward. Then again, the pale beast always felt very uncomfortable under his fellow vampire's gaze. It was always as if she was studying you, trying to figure out your deepest secrets.

"Yo, brother!" Franky, the cyborg – half human, half robot, so blood still coursed through his veins- said, waving happily. "A new club opened up in the next town! You going?"

"Ah, not tonight," The redhead smiled apologetically, showing off the barest hint of fangs with the emotion.

"Too bad. It's supposed to be SUPER!" Franky grinned, before nodding to the man, and gently took his wife's tiny hand in his large one, before leading her down the street and around the corner. Before they turned down the other street, Robin offered a small wave, and Kidd waved back slightly. He shrugged a little bit, and then walked past the Nico and Dracule residencies, only to come to a stop at the side door of his home. He shoved the shirt he had in his hands into his back pockets, opposite of the gloves that resided in the left back pocket, and then opened the door. He stumbled into the kitchen, which was lit up and filled with the most succulent smells that would make any being's mouth water. A small feast of food was on the kitchen table that was situated in the middle of the room, while the walls had counters pressed against them, pausing only to fit in the kitchen doors, the fridge, and the stove. Cupboards lined all the walls above the counters, filled with numerous dishes, glasses, spices, and god only knows what else.

"You're late," A tanned male said from his standing place in front of the stove. His tattooed hands held a wooden spoon, using it to stir something that was in a pot. There were many pans and other dishes on the stove and countertops within his arm's reach. Golden eyes turned to glare at him, but Kidd paid Trafalgar no mind. The doctor was always harping on his for something or another. The pale vampire decided long ago to ignore his incessant, womanly bitching.

Sitting at the table, behind the massive piles of food, sat Law's mate, filling his cheeks with more food than an average human could eat within an entire day. Monkey D. Luffy smiled brightly at his pale roommate, a bit of either sauce or juice from something he was eating dribbling down his chin.

"Hiya, Kidd!" The teen grinned, after he swallowed the mass of food in his mouth, which should have been impossible, but the redhead didn't question the teen anymore after so many months – it just gave him a pounding headache later on.

"Hi, Luffy," he mumbled, before walking to the table, and pulled out a chair, collapsing into it with a defeated sigh. He was exhausted and starving, but he really just wanted a shower. He leaned back in his chair as he passively watched as the raven-haired teen practically inhaled two plates full of food. Law quickly took those away, before replacing them with a plate of some meat that the human absolutely adored. The inked male gave an unreadable look to his fellow vampire, before he sighed softly.

"Tablets are in the top drawer," Law said, before he went back to the stove, finishing the dishes that he was preparing for his mate.

"Thanks," Kidd sighed, then stood, his back popping in several different places. He trudged to the cupboard, and pulled down a clear glass. He walked past Law, over to the sink, and leaned over, turning the hot water on in the sink. The redhead waited for a few moments, before filling the glass with the warm water, and shut it off when it was full. Setting the glass on the counter, he opened the drawer and pulled out a packet of tablets. He gently popped one of the rectangular pills out of the plastic casing, and broke it in half, and then dropped both halves into the water. Quickly, he replaced the package in the drawer, and grabbed his glass. The halves of the pill dissolved within the water, turning it into a ruby, vicious, liquid, similar to the blood that ran through the veins of humans. Yet, it wasn't the same. It was missing the exact warmth and some other quality that the vampire just couldn't pinpoint. He just knew that something was off.

Kidd travelled back to his sea, sitting back down, and watched at Trafalgar took the plates that his mate had managed to clear in only a matter of seconds. They were quickly replaced with the final dishes of the dinner that had been prepared for this evening. The redheaded beast pressed the glass against his painted lips, and gulped down the pseudo-blood, just as quickly as Luffy managed to finish his dinner. Soon, only empty plates and glasses covered the table. Law seemed less than thrilled – probably because he didn't get to eat his dinner yet. He refused to eat before Luffy did. Most vampires were actually like that. After all, having your mate faint on you wasn't the best thing in the world to happen.

"That was really yummy, Torao!" The teen grinned, laughing in that odd way that Trafalgar seemed to love, if the light blush on his face was ever any indictation.

"I'm glad you liked it," was all the inked male said.

Kidd frowned a little, staring down at his empty glass, feeling a sharp pang of something he couldn't identify in his chest. The little pleasantries that his roommates exchanged on a daily basis never bothered him before, so he wondered why it did now. He figured that was because he grew tired of the artificial blood, and that he longed for a companion – and not just for the purposes of food. How long had it been since he kissed or even held someone? How long had it been since he had felt the touch of another? The redheaded beast couldn't be sure – therefore, he had no idea whatsoever. Far too long, if he couldn't be sure of the passage of time. That decided it – he needed to find out if he was eligible for a trip to the human world as soon as possible.

"Hey, Kidd!" Luffy grinned, waving his hand in front of distant rouge eyes, shocking Kidd out of his depressive musings. "We're going for ice cream! Do you wanna come with us?"

The pale vampire shook his head. As much as he did enjoy ice cream, he didn't feel like playing third-wheel tonight. "Thanks, though."

"Are you sure, Eustass-ya?" Trafalgar asked, but he knew that the other vampire wouldn't change his mind. He never would – Kidd was stubborn like that.

"Have fun, you guys," the redhead chuckled, before he rose from his seat at the table. He washed out his glass, then put it in the dish strainer to dry. He bid goodnight to his roommates, before climbing up the stairs just outside of the kitchen.

The house was a very old Victorian style, consisting of seven levels – the first three were used by all three of them, consisting of dens, parlours, a spacious dining room, libraries, a music room filled with a wonderful piano, and other empty rooms filled with different couches and coffee tables. The fourth floor was Law and Luffy's abode, but Kidd had never ventured in there. After all, he liked his limbs _intact_. However, the fifth floor belonged to only him, and above that was the attic. They had a basement, but the redhead never had a need to go down there.

Kidd opened the door to his floor, and walked into his living room, shutting the door behind him. Compared to the rest of the house, the fifth floor wasn't as lavish and gaudy as the rest of the place – but not by much. Everything was still terribly expensive, and Kidd found that he wasn't too fond of any of it. But, this was his home, and he liked this place. He couldn't think about leaving this house – not after two thousand years of staying in the same place.

Kidd passed through the living room to various other sitting rooms, and then into his bathroom, which was larger than necessary. A large, round tub sat at the farthest edge of the bath, along with a shower next to it. A divider wall was in between the back half and the front half of the room, but the redhead always left the sliding doors open. After all, he was the only one to set foot on the fifth floor.

The vampire sighed as he kicked off his boots and peeled his socks off as well. He tossed them in the corner, and stood, his back cracking once again. He could hear Luffy's excited cheers from below – man, his voice could carry. Kidd chuckled softly and stripped out of his pants, stepping over to the shower and turned the water on. As the water began to warm up, the redheaded beast stripped out of his boxers and goggles, letting his ruby hair fall down to his shoulders. Quickly, he stepped into the shower and let out a deep groan that echoed across the walls as he relaxed under the warm water. It pouted down his body and relaxed his smooth muscles – a warm shower and some food was always the best cure for body aches. Kidd pressed his forehead against the tile of the shower wall, letting his mind wander.

He applied for the right to travel to the human world to search for a mate a little over a month ago. The council at town hall couldn't actually deny his request, because vampires needed to thrive off of the blood of humans, so a mate was a necessity. However, they could postpone his travel date until he was much older. In fact, he was the younger vampire in history to apply – at least that's what the woman said at the town hall when he applied. She also told Kidd that he might not be able to travel until he was _at least _2,400 years old – he had a little under 300 years to go, but the pale vampire didn't think that he could last that long…

He thought about what life would be like if he indeed found a mate. The redhead imagined waking up with someone in his arms, sharing loving kisses, making love at random times of the day, cooking for them.. The thought brought a goofy grin to his face, flashing pearly white fangs at the wall. He never used to have these sorts of thoughts, but now that he was so close that he could almost _taste _it, he couldn't help these thoughts from plaguing his brain. They were almost sickly sweet, but Kidd found that he enjoyed them, none the less. He just prayed that his mate would be easy to find.

* * *

**Yes, you have to apply to go to the Human World, much like you would apply for a visa to visit another country. And yes, Law and Luffy are together. Why? Do I ship it? Not as much as you think I would - I ship Law with his crew more than with Luffy. Then, why Luffy? He's the only person likely to believe anyone who came up to him and said: "I'm a vampire." So, that's why Luffy, in case anyone was wondering. Again, I am so very sorry that this took so long, and Chapter Three is already in the works, and I am so very sorry... I can't stress this enough... I didn't want to be one of those people that update only once a month, or once over a span of months, but it seems that I did... I am so so sorry... I hope this chapter was to everyone's liking, and that you would please leave a review, and tell me how horrid a person I am for making you wait so long... Once again, please forgive me.**

**~Shout outs!~**

**-To the cute little Candy-darkimpluse, thank you for tuning in! I'm glad that you like the idea, and I hope that everything is to your liking. Please, keep tuning in for more!**

**-To my darling little Candy-Essie, I'm happy that you like it! There was a little more LawLu in this chapter for you, so I hope it's fluffy enough for your liking! :D**

**-To my ever wonderful Candy-Choco, I thank you for the ideas and the adorable way that you keep me motivated, and I adore you to pieces, my love! :D**

**-To the anon-Candy, Angelmon, thanks for your support! I hope to see you back again this time around! And awesome name, by the way~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry that this keeps taking forever! But December was busy at my house, what with the family visits and all the fucking baking, and the stress, and everything else! So, please, forgive me for making you all wait so long! I feel terrible... *sob*  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Kidd groaned as he was assaulted by the morning sunshine, warm on his skin. He snapped his eyes open and then pulled the blanket over his sleep-ruffled head, in a vain attempt to shun out the sun's cheery light. He knew that he had to go into the next city over to get to the Council, and then sprint down to the Preserve. As his mind wandered, he wondered if it would just be easier to take Tobias and fly down to the center of Grand Line City. That sounded like the best option, so the vampire decided to do just that. He kicked the blankets off of himself and went about on his usual morning routine.

* * *

The redheaded nodded a quiet hello to Mihawk as they passed each other on his fine morning. Just like yesterday, he was alone, but seemed to be pleased just the same. Kidd jogged towards the dirt pathway, eager to get to the city.

He travelled up the pathway, his footsteps creating clouds of dust with every step. He dodged the fireblast from Ronny – today, he aimed for the left. Chuckling softly, the vampire merely patted the beast's mud-coloured hide as he passed, muttering a soft praise to him. He jogged down the hill, searching the skies for Tobias with his bloodred eyes. He made it to the bottom of the hill, and just a bit into the Preserve before he heard any sign of another living creature – besides the birds and occasional deer that the dragons hadn't managed to capture yet.

Some bushes rustled, before he was tackled to the ground, with Tobias grinning like an idiot above him. "Hi, dad!"

Kidd groaned and looked up at the glistening mass of white scaled, gently rubbing the back of his head where there was a slight throbbing. "Hey, Tobi."

"You're early today," the dragon grinned, gently helping the vampire to his feet. "The sun is barely up!"

The pale man gently patted Tobias' snout, before nodding and brushing the dirt off of his pants. "Only a little. But, I need your help. I have to go to the city. Will you take me?"

Eager at the prospect of helping his father, the icy-scaled beast nodded and lifted the redhead onto his back, and then crouched down, his tail wagging. Soon, he bolted upwards, turning North, towards the edge of the Preserve and Grand Line City.

* * *

The city was always rather busy, and today was no exception. Grand Line City was only about a half-an-hour walk from Sabaody, in which Kidd resided – it only took 15 minutes if you could get a coach. It hardly took any time at all if you were flying.

The city's buildings were densely packed together, although none of the buildings were extremely tall, so it was fairly easy to fly over everything and spot things down below. Kidd looked down over Tobi's shoulder, waving at all of the different beings that waved up at the duo. The sun was climbing up into the sky, causing them to cast a shadow that raced with them along the ground.

"Tobi, land by that fountain!" Kidd ordered, gently pulling on the dragon's mane to alert him to where the vampire was pointing. With a nod and a quick little turn, the dup coasted down into the heart of the city, next to a grand fountain that featured many different creatures splashing in the water together.

The vampire easily slid off, and gently patted the beast's neck. "I might take a while, so you can do whatever. Just stay close, and don't break anything, okay?" Kidd groaned slightly in remembrance of the last time that Tobias was taking out of the preserve – he ate at least three dozen cows, and almost burnt Bele-mere's Tangerine Orchard to the ground.

"I'll be good!" The Frost Dragon grinned, his tail wagging and thumping against the ground. Kidd merely sighed, before he turned to face City Hall. It was an old clocktower, from the same time period as the rest of the city – and Kidd's own home, as well. The vampire took a deep breath, and climbed up the old stairs, entering the city hall.

* * *

"Eustass Kidd," the mayor, Tsuru, said, addressing him as he stood before the City Council. Five beings sat up behind the large, circular desk that rested high against the wall of the cavernous room. The Council – consisting of Sengoku, Garp, Tsuru, Akainu, and Kizaru – all stared down at the pale vampire, making him feel very small and insignificant.

"We have reviewed your request for a visa to travel to the Human World," Tsuru spoke slowly, folding her tiny, wrinkled hands together. "And we believe… well, we're denying your request for the visa."

Kidd's face visibly fell, and the vampire felt as if the floor had fallen out from beneath his feet. He knew that it was a long shot, but it still took the wind from him. He couldn't help but grind his pointed teeth together and glare up at him, his teeth bared in a threatening way.

"Why?!" He spat, in the same way a dragon would breath flame at its target. "What's wrong with my application?!"

"Nothing is wrong with it," Tsuru said, holding up a tiny hand, effectively quieting and calming the vampire at the same time. It was thanks to that strange power that she became mayor in the first place – Tsuru could placate any ruthless person she came across with such ease, and that appealed to the masses. "I'm afraid that the only reason we are denying your request is because you are just too young, Mr. Eustass."

"Really?! That's your reasoning?!" The pale man growled, glaring up at them, his irritation spilling back through his veins.

"Yes. A rule had been placed long ago before you were born that states no vampire under the age of 2,400 years may be granted a visa," Sengoku said, his eyes narrowing at the redhead from behind his circular glasses. "It is to make sure that the bloodlust so common within young vampires is completely gone from your system."

"That's **BULLSHIT**!" Kidd shouted, his voice bouncing off of the walls in the cavernous room.

"_Silence!_" Akainu roared, his booming echo drowning out the vampire voice. "Your visa has been denied! You are dismissed!" The finality in the male's voice told the young vampire that this was over. He had failed. Without another word, the redhead spun on his heel and left the room, his head downcast, with tears stinging the back of his eyes. He quickly left the building, eager to work off his frustrations. He looked around the fountain, only to find that Tobias was eagerly chatting with someone. The vampire stalked over to the duo, and was startled to see his friend.

"Oh, hello, Kidd," Basil Hawkins greeted, giving the other a slight wave. The blonde gently patted the Frost Dragon's snout in an affectionate way. Hawkins was the warlock who had first given Kidd the dragon egg that eventually hatched into his Tobias. He also helped the pale vampire create the Preserve.

"Hey," he sighed. Kidd trudged over to the dragon and leaned against the icy scales, looking very defeated. Tobi let out a soft whine, gently nuzzling his father, giving him a small lick on the cheek.

"Whatever is wrong?" The blonde asked, with a slight tilt of his head.

"…I applied for a visa," the younger explained. "They denied it, saying that I'm too young."

"I see… I am sorry," the warlock said, his face falling. "Perhaps you would like to join me for a drink?"

"Fuck yes. The sooner, the better."

Hawkins nodded, and patted his friend on the shoulder. "Come. Let us drink until you forget your woes."

The pale vampire nodded and gently patted the icy beast's hide, before climbing onto his back. Kidd then reached down and lifted his friend up with him. Tobias then crouched down and leapt into the air, taking flight, and headed towards Sabaody.

* * *

Ten minutes later, both the vampire and the warlock were sitting in Shakky's Bar back in Sabaody. Tobias was flying around the building, happy to feel the sun and wind caressing his scaly hide. The pale man immediately chugged half of his beet, before he set the bottle down on the table. His mad mood didn't disappear in the slightest, but the oncoming buzz looked promising.

"I am sorry," Hawkins mumbled, patting the vampire's shoulder.

"Whatever. Can't do anything about it," he mumbled in return.

The blonde nodded, and then pulled out a deck of Tarot cards that he always kept in his pocket. He let them slip into his hands, and began to shuffle the deck. Kidd watched his friend as he played with the deck – the warlock's specialty was 'divining' people's fates. From his point of view, the vampire had no idea what any of the words that Hawkins told him, but he still listened, just the same.

Moments of silence passed between them, the only sounds were the laughter and commotion of the bar-goers around them, along with the shuffling of cards. The younger absently watched his friend as Hawkins flipped a few cards up on the table in an odd pattern, some right side up while others were placed upside down. Even though Kidd had no idea what any of the cards meant, he still liked to look at the pictures – most of them looked pretty cool to him.

After a few more cards were splayed out in the same strange pattern all along the table, the warlock let out a rather loud gasp. The magician's wine-red eyes widened significantly as he stared at the cards.

"What?" Kidd asked, sipping his beer lazily. He rested his elbow on the table, and leaned against his arm, with his chin in his calloused palm. "Something catastrophic gonna happen?"

The blonde tore his eyes from the cards to the vampire. With a voice thick with dread, he finally spoke. "My cards say that by the time that you actually make it to the human world, your mate with be…"

"What?!" Kidd growled, slamming his hands against the table, causing their drinks and cards to shudder in their places.

"Your mate shall be dead."

Silence filled the air between the two males, thick with tension. The redhead could only stare at his friend, feeling his chest tighten and his tongue swell. If Kidd knew anything about his friend, it was that his predictions were always _completely _accurate.

"W-what do you mean?" He asked, staring at the warlock. His limbs were shaking, but the pale man tried to hide this fact. Hawkins drew more cards and placed them on the table, his expression darkening with each card that came out of the deck.

"I mean what I said. By the time that you gain access to the human world, your mate will be long gone. In fact, they will be gone within two months' time."

The pale beast felt his world stop a bit. Sure, he wasn't fond of the ideas of 'love' and spending an eternity with someone, but the idea of honestly spending forever alone – truly alone – was a terrifying thing to him.

A well-aimed punch to his arm shattered the vampire out of his pessimistic and fearful thoughts. Rouge met wine-red, and Hawkins abruptly stood. "Come along."

"What? Where are we going?" It was a legitimate question, so the vampire was rather annoyed when his friend snorted at his question.

"I refuse to have you mope around forever, Kidd," the magician sighed, grabbing the other's wrist, making him stand. "We're going to get you to the human world!"

* * *

**I am sorry that this chapter was so choppy, but there were a lot of points to cross and I was just getting irritated with the whole thing. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and will tell me what you thought.**

**_SHOUT OUTS~!  
_**

**-To the awesome Candy-darkimpulse, I'm glad you liked the LawLu, and nope, sorry to say, but Kidd got denied~! But, don't worry! Good things will happen soon!**

**-To my gorgeous Candy-Choco, hope you like this chapter that took me FOREVER! And thank you helping inspire it, as well :D**

**-To my amazing Candy-Essie, Haha, no more suspense! Well, yes, there still is, but not about the council or the visa~! :D Hope you enjoyed it!  
**

**-To my little anon Candy-Angelmon, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! And I like Law with a slew of different people, but I must admit that LawLu is my least favourite Law ship. Go figure, huh? But, for this story, Luffy seemed like the best option! **


End file.
